The woman that would take my son away
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: Placed in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Chapter 7. She is preparing for the Horcruxes Hunt, but before she must have a conversation with Molly Weasley in a very unexpected place.


The woman that would take my son away

Author: LexaLane

Characters: Hermione Granger and Molly Weasley. Ron Weasley (implied)

Genre: Friendship

A/N: Fic of the "Our lives on my eyes" series. Placed in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Chapter 7.

She is preparing for the Horcruxes Hunt, but before she must have a conversation with Molly Weasley in a very unexpected place.

*******

_I've always liked being the only girl in the famous Golden Trio, or whatever __is it that they call us nowadays._

_Being an only child in my family, with two over working parents, it was an unique and extreme experience being able to get Ron and Harry´s friendship, and of course, be a part of such an interesting family as the Weasleys. There is also, of course, have those two prats by my side, protecting me and making me remember I´m still human. __I've always wondered, what would I be without them?_

_But, in moments like this, w__hen their little men brains are able of watching just their goal, and not the mediums to get to that said goal, that I'm annoyed at being the only female representative in this group full of testosterone and quidditch._

_Why? You may ask._

_Because they believe, they have the Oh So Naive idea, that for hunting Horcruxes they just need their muscles and my brain, and that food, clothes, medicine or other imple__ments are for fools._

_Because they are Harry Freaking Potter and Ronald Arse Weasley, two men, because they are men now, even if they don't act like i__t, the two most naïve men of the planet and beyond._

_So, the endless task of preparing our journey, the necessary implements for our search and our survival materials, are in charge of my beautiful brain. Because Merlin forbid them to do something, that would be pushing too much their already limited intellectual capacities._

_And we don't want that the Boy-who-lived or the so called Master-of-Chess d__ie from thinking too much, now do we?_

_It's because this imperative reason, that I, Hermione Granger, am at this moment__ in the Laundry Room of the Burrow, fixing Ron´s boxers, while Harry and he, are outside plotting something. Merlin bless them, and hopefully they have already realized they need clean clothes, and a shower._

"Hermione dear, what are you doing with Ron's boxers?"

_Oops. __The last person I wanted to watch me doing this. Be good Hermione_ "Mrs. Weasley! Hey I was just ahh it's not what it looks like"

_Really? __Then what is it genious? _

"He asked me to" _Really Hermione, you are spending way too much time with those two, your brain is already damaged! __He asked me to?! Ha. He doesn't ask for toiler paper. Too embarrased to ask._

_Mrs. Weasley warmly smiles at me, but I can see in her eyes that I'm busted._ "Sweetie I'm his mother and he never asks me to do it." _Aha, she already noticed_ "He's too embarrassed to ask." _My thoughts exactly Mrs. Weasley._

"Umm well …"

_Pathetic, simply pathetic Hermione. So many wo__rds to pick and you just say that. How is it that you are going to achieve something if you can't formulate anything?_

"Sit down Hermione"

_Run. Run. _"Mrs. Weasley I really have to-"

"Sit down Hermione"_ Too much for an escapade Hermione. Thank Merlin she is not Voldemort. You would be dead by now._ "Good. Now, why are you packing Ron's boxers? Does this have to something to do with this secret mission of yours?"

_Ok. Now that's a problem. Fix this NOW! _"Mrs. Weasley why me packing Ron's stuff would have to do with a mission? Not that we have any." _Perfect! Finally you thought. We DON'T have a mission. NO!!! Why people keep saying we have a mission? We DON'T!_

"Hermione don't insult my intelligence" _Ouch! _"You three are obviously onto something." _Don't look at her. Look at the floor. _"I'm a mother. I can smell it. Maybe someday when you are a mother you will sense it too. So don't lie to me honey." _So hard to lie. But I've had to learn. Obviously she, with 7 children could see over my few and poorly elaborated lies. Just what I needed. A human lie detector. Again, Thanks Merlin she is not a Death Eater. _"You are really leaving aren't you?"

_Yep. That was kinda the idea._

"Mrs. Weasley-" _and she cut me with her hand._

"Molly please. You are family" _WOW. I… I think so._

_If someone had asked me to describe a mother, the first person on my mind, would be Mrs. Weasley. Not even my own mother. This all reasoning, answers to simple logic. Since I met her, she has been the epitome of motherhood.__ A hard, capable woman with a great heart._

_Unable of hurting a fly, but fierce as a lioness protecting her puppies when in danger._

_Always taking care of, loving, and protecting each and one of us._

_As their own kids._

_Even so, I never imagined being considered by her as family._

…

_Ok, so maybe once or twice, and maybe some flicker of jealousy towards Harry, especially since he has always been treated better than me, but it doesn't matt-_

_That's it! Harry!_

"Ah Molly. I'm sorry but it's not my story to tell. It's Harry's." _Yes! Blame him. He's not here!_

_Pfft is Harry. It'll be ok._

"Yeah it is." _She nodded _ "It's just" _ and I can see tears in her eyes _"I'm his mother Hermione, and he's growing up too fast, and know he's leaving to God-knows-where, fighting with You-know-who." _I can't help but notice the small tremor in her voice. She's so brave and smart. And I admire her for that._ "I know it." _I guess I will have to have a talk with those two, looks like they have let something slip. _"And seeing this, you doing something I should do-" _she said motioning her hand towards Ron's boxers._

"Mrs. Weasley I didn't mean to intrude. It's just that I – "

"I know." _She said _"It's funny you know."_ And a little smile graced her face_ "I always knew it would be you"

_Ahh? What? I am what? I am nothing! I will be what? I don't understand._

"Me?"

_Really._

_Order of Merlin. _

_First Class to Eloquence._

"The woman that would take my little son away."

_Oh. That._

"You know it's funny because I still can remember his first letter from Hogwarts, telling us about his friend Harry Potter, and rambling about this obnoxious know-it-all girl, and I knew from that very moment, that that girl was special to him." _Know it all? Really Ronald. So many insults to choose and you chose that one? Not very original love… Love?_

"I don't think he noticed it. Merlin saves us the day Ron notices something" _Ok, I can't help myself but laugh at that. Really, he can be SO blind. _ "But I've watched you 3 grow up together, fighting evil, bickering" _And that look Mrs. Weasley? What does it means? _"loving each other with more love that I could have imagine from teenagers. And it scares me to think, that now you are leaving, leaving to fight for a better world, and I refuse to think you will not come back to explore that world you will help to create, that maybe you won't have the chance to get married, have kids, and profess that love you have." _Now, I don't know who is crying more. _"I'm scared that one day my little Ronnie will wake up and realize that the woman he loves is dead. Or that you my daughter, will watch him fall protecting you and Harry. And that neither of you will get the chance to be happy together and have what Arthur and I have"

"Mrs- Molly. Don't you think I haven't thought about it?" _I place a shaking hand over her own._

_A union._

_Understanding._

_Resignation._

"I wake up every day and say, for a moment, 'This is it. I will not pass this day without telling Ron how much I love him', because I know I can lose him. We are the expendable sidekicks." _I see her shaking at this, and I smile at her naivety_ "Yes we are, we both know our job is to protect Harry till the end, and maybe that end will come sooner for one of us, and it does scare me to think that I will not have the chance to, … , to tell him I love him, to kiss him, to show him that I love him, to have little bushy red haired kids running around the house, our house. That's the reason I fight for."_To be with Ron_ "I promise I'll protect him no matter what. I'll make sure he comes out of this war alive. Back to you." _Her tears fall on the table. Outside the chicken´s noise and laughter is heard, but here is just us grieving. _"But you have to promise, that it something should happen to me, you will not let him stop living. You'll make sure he keeps going."

_A minute full of silence surrounds us, before Mrs. – Molly __finds her speech back and showing me a simple nut notorious smile tells me what I need to hear _"I want you back also Hermione. Don't forget that. You are my daughter, my family." _Family._ "I don't want no one by Ron's side other that you." _A little smile grows up on my face. At the rate Ron and I are going, we'll be old and gray, if we get there, and we still will be without telling each other our real feelings. _"I know that maybe there are times when I consent Harry a lot, but you have a soft spot on my heart Hermione." _Oh. Harry. Well she's right. Everyone takes care of Harry, of course I have my parents, but there's something beautiful and magical of being a Weasley. Or getting every Christmas a nice sweater made with love. It's good to know Ron and I are important. _

"Last Christmas I found out about Lavender" _Ugh. _"Yeah I think that as well" _Oh no. Did I say that aloud? _"And Ron told me about Krum"

"Krum?"

_What the heck does Krum has to do with Lavender and Ron?_

"Yeah honey that's the reason, somehow he found out you kissed Viktor Krum and well, you know. Anyway"_ What the heck? How Ron knows that? There's only one person that knows that, and it's – GINNY!!! Ahh Potter will have to get a new girlfriend!!! _"I was mad at you for breaking my son's heart. Then Ginny told me the truth and I had a long talk with Ronald about it." _Wait. Rewind. Mad at me? But the only thing I did was a kiss and it was 2 years ago. And I'm glad he had that conversation. He deserves it. Really Ron. Lavender Brown? That poor, pathetic personification of a troll. Well, eh, let's be fair, she's a little bit smarter than a troll. But a cow nonetheless!!! _"But even before Ginny said anything, I couldn't stay mad at you. In fact I missed you on the holidays. Then I realized you are a Weasley." _Aww. Hermione get a grip. Stop crying. Now you look like Lavender._ "You are the best friend of both my youngest kids, Ginny and Ron, the soul mate of my little Ronnie," _Ronnie SO CUTE!!! Mrs. Weasley I didn't thought it was possible to love you even more, but I do. _"And my daughter. I'm so proud of what you've become. Of this great woman." "And don't even think about making sacrifices. I want both of you back." _I'll be back mom. I'll be back with Ron. _ "Besides I need grandkids."

_Ha ha, I knew they need me for something. _"Thanks Molly."

"You welcome Hermione" _still with tears in our eyes, and surrounded with a touching silence, we stand up slowly and a hug closes our pact. _

_CLASH._

_A male voice is yelling and saying some very interesting words._

_Apparently someone stuck his wand on his eye. Ronald, when will you grow up? _"Hopefully those kids will get your brains. Now freshen up, how do I look?"

_She turns around and with her wand wipe the trails of our tears from our faces. _"Great."

"Perfect, you don't mind helping me with the arrangements for Harry's Birthday do you?"

"No it's ok. I got it." _It'll be an honor._

"Great. Now keep doing what you were doing"

_Ha. Now she gives me permission._

_***_

And is always an honor being close to Molly.

Ginny says that all her brother´s wives, my sisters-in-law envy me, because apparently Molly has their favorites. Harry and I.

Even Fleur affirms that if Molly could clone me and give me to each one of their kids, she would. A very interesting and disturbing thought I may add.

But no matter what they say, I know that even Molly and I have had our differences, in spite of our imperfections, we both keep the same line.

Our family first.

And what better role model than Molly Weasley?

END:

AN: So, you liked it?


End file.
